The return of Scourge's Bloodclan Warriors
by inkcrazywriter
Summary: Will Scourge tell Firestar the secrets of Bloodclan, or will he betray him.
1. Chapters 1 and 2

Warriors: The Return of Scourge's Warriors

Prologue "Come on mouse-brain", said the big massive brown tabby. The black tabby followed him.

"Are we almost there", asked the black tabby.

"Yes, now keep quiet", the massive brown tabby spat angrily.

When they finally reached the place they were looking for, they settled down.

"Is this the place", asked the black tabby angrily.

"Yes, I know it isn't much but we can get used to it", the brown tabby spat angrily.

From there they tried to make a living. It worked out for them, for a while. But they wanted more. They could never get through life without power. They didn't belive in Starclan. They worshipped themselves. They left their sick, elders, and others behind if they were to weak. What is a clan like that.

"I can't feel at home in this place."

"Shut up and be quiet. If you want to eat then be still," replied the brown tabby.

"Don't tell me what to do. You aren't my father, nor my mother. So back off, before I make you crowfood," said the black tabby.

The brown tabby muttered,"I wish you would try."

Chapter 1

Firestar was just waking up from the sun shining in his den. Sandstorm finally understood he was in love with her. But, deep down he knew he still had feelings for Spottedleaf. Its been a while since he has lost a life. He is kinda looking forward to fighting along side Graystripe again. But, he didn't want to lose him.

"Firestar, Firestar, wake up. Its time to make the apprentices' warriors. They are ready to be warriors," Graystripe meowed.

Firestar replied, "Alrite, just give me a second. Its going to take me awhile to get fully awake. Just tell them to get ready. We need new warriors anyway. They might make good warriors. But, we never know."

Graystripe left without another word. But, he knew Firestar was right. They could not affrod any traders. The last one got killed, only because he wanted more power. His name was Tigerstar. But, nobody could tell and most people didn't think he would betray his own clan. Tigerstar was kicked out for good. But, he tried to get his revenge and failed.

Graystripe whispered, "Rockpaw, Hawkpaw, get up. It is time you were made warriors. I talked to Firestar and he has agreed to make you warriors. So come on and get ready."

They just about knocked Graystripe over. If it was not for his fast reflexes, they would have. They looked like their fur would come off. Both of them groomed the other one. When they were finished their pelts were shiny and nice. Soon, they were ready and dashed out of the apprentice's den. The word spread fast through the camp, about their ceremony. The cats were already emerging from their dens and gathering around the High Rock.

Firestar called out, "Let every cat gather around the High Rock for a ceremony. We are here today to reward to great apprentices. Rockpaw step forward. You have been loyal and truthful to your clan. I hope you keep doing that. I now here by call upon Starclan to accept you by your new warrior name, Rockheart. I hope Starclan agrees with me. Hawkpaw step forward. You have been brave and loyal, I hope you will always be to your clanmates. I call upon Starclan to accept you by your new warrior name, Hawkeye. I hope Starclan agrees with me."

Both cats stepped forward and gave their leader a lick on the shoulder. Firestar touched both of their heads in return. He then stepped off the High Rock to let the clan know the ceremony was over. When Firestar got down he reminded them that they had to keep vigil. They dashed off quickly. Since he woke up he has not eaten, so started towards the fresh kill pile. Halfway there a screeching sound stopped him. He turned around to see two unknown warriors crashing through the camp. Hawkeye and Rockheart jumped out of way withput making any noises. Graystripe jumped on the first cat and bit him. Cloudtail grab the second one. They fought and were scratching each other and biting. Firestar rushed over and broke it up. He grabbed the two cats and flung them away. They stood were they landed and watched him. He stalked towards them slowly, incase they tried anything else.

Firestar hissed, "Who are you? What do you want? Speak now or I will kill you!"

Both the cats spoke at the same time, "We mean no harm to your clan or camp. We were chased by a bunch of other cats. They tried to attack us. But, we were to fast for them. We seen these two cats and thought they might help us. Then those two attacked us. If you are leader may I speak to you?"

Firestar flicked his tail to let them know to follow them. Graystripe nodded his head to see if Firestar wanted him to follow. Firestar shook his head yes. All three cats followed him. When they entered his den, the two rouges looked around and made themselves cozy. Graystripe kept an eye on them, just incase they tried something stupid. Both cats looked harmless and peaceful, but, that doesn't mean they were.

"Why are you in the forest? I need to know. Where did these other cats attack you,?" Firestar asked.

The bigger cat was brown and the smaller one was a pale blue cat. The bigger cat spoke first. His voice was rasped. But it was strong in another way.

The brown tabby spoke respectfully, "We didn't mean to enter the forest. We come from the hills. But, some mosters started to knock down the trees. After a while of waiting they attacked our camp. We fled away. The other cats left to find somewhere to sleep. Our clan name is Skyclan. I'm Nightstar and this is my deputy Sweetface. We tried to ask the other clans for help, but, they chased us out. So we came here. Even though yall are the four clans that kicked us out, I ask for your help once more."

Firestar stared hard at the cats. He just said they were the fifth clan, Skyclan. Firestar thought that he was supposed to find them. The last time he looked, he couldn't find any Skyclan cats. Now the leader was asking for his help. That was not right. Why did he come here? He knew he was going to get attacked, yet, he still entered the camp. Plus he said that the other four clans kicked him out. Bluestar or any other warrior ancestor never spoke of this. They told him that he had to find them, not that they would come to him begging for help.

Firstar spoke nicely, "I will give you a place to stay. But, you will have to hunt for yourselves. I will give you time to find a place to stay and get your clan stronger. I know that you will feel at home. I'm sorry for what our ancestors did to you. But, please do not take it out on us. We are going to help you. So treat us as we will treat you."

Both the cats looked relieved. Then they all stood up and left Firestar's den. When out, the other cats left to find the rest of their clan. Firestar went back to his and den and fell asleep. After a while he heard a rustling in the camp. He left his den to check what it was. When he got out, he saw that the rest of Skyclan was in the center of the Thunderclan camp. Firestar was giving them a hard stare. They looked back at him and nodded their heads to him. He felt a surge of pride go through him. These cats were respecting him. He looked around to see where Graystripe was. The gray cat was circling around the Skyclan cats. Looking for ones who could not hunt for themselves. He pulled out at least five kits who were ready to be made apprentices. When he turned around he saw Firestar and started towards him. When he got there, Firestar whispered something in his ear. Graystripe then nodded his head. Then started towards the Skyclan leader. He started talking to him. Then the Skyclan leader started to give his clan orders. Some left the camp to go and hunt. Others stayed and helped build a place to sleep.

Sandstorm walked towards Firestar. She then rubbed herself on him. He felt relived that she was with him. He has been going through a lot of things lately. Definitely with the other survivors of Bloodclan. They have been causing a lot of trouble for Thunderclan.

Sandstorm spoke silently, "Who are these cats? I haven't seen them before. I hope you didn't agree to help them. Firestar you know with Bloodclan causing the problems they do, we don't have enough prey. With them to feed, we will starve. You know I knew you would always be soft hearted. That is why I love you."

Firestar shook his head yes to her, to let her know that he was helping these cats. He thought that maybe she didn't need to know who they were. By looking at them you could tell that they were a clan. They didn't look like loners, rouges, nor kitty pets. They just looked like a loyal clan. But, how could they be loyal if they didn't honor Starclan anymore. Either way, he still had to help them. No clan deserved to be left to die. Even though they were not well knonwed by any other clan. After a while of sitting ther, he decided he would go on a patrol. He went over to the other cats and took Cloudtail, Bramblepaw, and Braveheart to go on a patrol with him. They left the camp. The reason Firestar liked going on patrols, is because you can catch prey and eat it. Plus since he woke up he hasn't eaten. This was the only reason he wanted to go on a patrol. Halfway there, Firestar scented rabbit. From satnding where he was, he could see it was a bid juicy one. He got down in the hunter's crouch, then stalked up to his prey. About two tail lenghts away, he pounced om it and killede it with kick bite to the neck. He devoured it in a matter of seconds. He left to catch up with the others. Finally, he could see them. But, something was wrong, he sniffed the air. He smelled something different. It smelled like blood clan cats. All the others were in the hunter's crouch. Firestar caught up with them and looked at them with the questioning look on his face.

Cloudtail spoke first, "Lets kill them. They have no rights to come on our territory. Haven't they learned their lessons the last time. I swear by Starclan I'll rip them into shreds."

"No stay where you are. Just watch what they do. Wait a minute that's Bone. Attack these intruders,!" Firestar hissed.

When the other four cats realized that they were about to fight, they got into formation. Firestar jumped on Bone. The last time he tried to kill Bramblepaw. Now it was his turn to die. Bone get out of Firestar's grip and got ready to pounce on him. But, Firestar was to fast for him. He moved out the way and Bone stumbled and fell down. Firestar leaped on him and started to scratch him down the belly. Bone let out shrills of cries. Firestar stopped noticing that the other cats left and Bone was the only one here. Firestar let go of him but, nodded to Cloudtail to get a grip on him. They brought him back to camp. But, before that, they left fresh scent marks on the border.

When they reached the camp, Cloudtail placed Bone in front of the High Rock. For the first time in his life, Bone looked scared.

Firestar called out, "Let all cats of Thunderclan gather under the High Rock." All the cats followed their leaders order and gathered before the great rock.

"We have an intruder prisoner. You would know him as a Bloodclan warrior. I thought we kicked them out of the forest for good. But, looks like they came back for revenge. What shall we do with him?" Firestar spoke out.

Most of the cats were murmuring to each other. But, you could still smell their fear scent. Firestar was worried for his clan. What if they went into shock again. The last time, the Bloodclan leader Scourge took one of his lives. What if Bone decided to take revenge. Then one of the cats called out, "I think we should kill him. That no good mouse-brain fool."

Firestar knew who said it. It was Brambleheart. You could hear the hatred in his words. Even though he looked like his father Tigerstar, he was loyal to his clan. You could never doubt his loyalty.

"No, we are loyal cats. There's no need to kill a cat. What has he done. Yes he trespassed. But, there's no need to kill him. I say this before Starclan and any other cat who wants to listen. Bone you are now and forever banished from this territory and any other. I never want to see you. From this day on if you are caught on any territory you shall and will be killed!" Firestar hissed loudly.

Chapter 2

It was the day after Firestar kicked Bone out of the forest. So far he has had a good day. No problems to bother him at all. While in his den, his stomach started to growl. So he left his den and walked over to the fresh kill pile. When there, Graystripe joined him. He and Firestar each grabbed a vole. Then, they walked near the elder's den and sat down to eat their vole.

"This is one of the worst leaf-bears ever. Prey is hard to find, when you do see them their to small to eat. So why bother to catch them? Oh yes, Cloudtail told me to tell you that they scented more Bloodclan warriors nearby. Even thought they didn't see any, the scent was fresh." Graystripe whispered.

Firestar hissed, "Bloodclan needs to learn their lesson and never come back. But looks like they can't learn their lesson. I guess it is time to teach them one. Gather some warriors and tell them to come to me to get their orders. Only after you finish eating."

Graystripe finished the vole in a couple of gulps. Once finished, he walked over to the warriors den, and gathered Rockheart, Sandstorm, Hawkeye, and Braveheart. He told them what was going on and told them to report to Firestar immediately. All five cats walked over to Firestar. When he finished the last of his vole, he looked up at the cats Graystripe chose, and nodded his head to the gray warrior.

Firestar meowed, "You chose well. These are the cats I had in mind myself. But, if you see Cloudtail, tell him to come with us. I need him the most. He has the best tracking skills. Well, Bloodclan thinks they can come on our territory. Me personally, I think that they are looking for Bone. That is as close as they could get for a leader. Graystripe go and tell Brambleheart he is in charge of the camp while we are gone. It is time Bloodclan learned their lesson once and for all. Lets see if Bone found his warriors or if they found him first."

After he finished talking, Graystripe went tell Brambleheart what Firestar said. He nodded his in thanks toward Firestar and ok to Graystripe. Even though he was the Thunderclan deputy, some of the cats still didn't respect him. Firestar could see why, but he went to Riverclan because he loved his kits. So, they should respect him. After a while for waiting while the other warriors ate, he flicked his tail to let them know that it was time to go. They all followed him in a single line out of the ravine.

Firestar hissed, "Graystripe tell me where Cloudtail scented those Bloodclan warriors. I want to get rid of them now."

"Up by the Riverclan border. But, on our side of the border. I think Riverclan might be helping them. After all, Leopardstar is getting old and weak. So we should check there first." It was Cloudtail who spoke.

The Thunderclan leader turned around and nodded his head to let Cloudtail take the lead. All seven cats went to the Riverclan border and started to look for scents of Bloodclan. After a while, Firestar flicked his tail to let them know that he has picked up a scent. All the other Thunderclan warriors followed him. After a while they spotted the Bloodclan warriors, on their side of the border.

Firestar yowled, "Why are you on Thunderclan territory, and what do you want."

All the cats backed away and Firestar went stiff. In the middle of the cats was Bone. He spoke loud and clear.

"You kept me a prisoner. Then tried to banish me from the forest. It is time you die kitty pet." Right after bone said that, all the Bloodclan warriors started to fight with Thunderclan.

Bone leaped right for Firestar. Firestar pounced on him. But, Bone was stronger than ever. He reacted fast to Firestar's attack. He countered it with one quick paw to the head. The Thunderclan leader stumbled sideways. But, he kept his balance. He looked around to see that his warriors were doing good. Cloudtail his kin, had a Bloodclan warrior pinned down by the neck. But, before he could look around again, Bone crashed into him. Firestar was stunned. Bone came to attack again, but, Firestar pinned him down by the neck. With one quick bite to the hind paw Bone took off running. But before he could get out of site, Cloudtail grabbed him and pinned him down. Firestar nodded to let him know to keep him like that. Bone was their prisoner once again. Firestar took one quick look around, four Bloodclan warriors were lying on the ground, motionless. When Firestar looked even closer, he could tell that they had been ripped apart and that blood was squirting from their necks.

"Warriors of Thunderclan, who are fighting with me today, Bone is once more our prisoner. But, this time we will not let him go. For he is to tell us what Bloodclan is planning. If he does not, then we will kill him when the battle comes. But, from now on till the battle, any cat that touches him, will be disciplined." Firstar called out.

On the way back to camp, he noticed that one warrior was missing. He looked around to see who was missing and noticed that it was Hawkeye. He whispered something to Braveheart and walked off. Firestar got halfway to where the battle took place and noticed a familiar scent. It was Hawkeye's scent. He rushed over to where he smelled it. There Hawkeye was lying on the ground, breathing hard. Firestar felt a surge of pain rush through him. This was a good warrior. How could he die?

"Firestar, I feel alright. Its just that my back leg is stiff and my side is bleeding badly. Just take me to Cinderpelt and she could take care of me." Hawkeye meowed out.

Firestar gathered him up and brought him to Cinderpelt. She looked over him and told the Thunderclan leader he would be alright. To his relief Firestar left to go eat some fresh kill. It felt good not to have a warrior die today. How could he deal with such a thing, defiantly since Hawkeye was such a loyal cat. When he is better Firestar might have to go talk to him to see what happened. He should've been with them when they were leaving. But, the way he was facing looked like he was trying to follow. Somehow, he must have been attacked or went to chase off the rest and got attacked. Well, one way or the other, Firestar is determined to find out what happened.

It was the day after the attack and Firestar was feeling good. He went to check on Hawkeye just to find him awake.

Firestar meowed, "Hawkeye tell me what happened. I want to know. And, not only that, why weren't you following us when we were going back to the camp?"

"I was chasing out a cat. One of them decided to stay and attack me. But, I was to fast and bit him. I chased him out of our territory. Only, when did I notice he was supposed to get more warriors. I was surrounded by Bloodclan warriors. I fought and fought, they still kept coming. There was more than ever. But, I still fought. After awhile I ran off. When I saw you I tried to call out. When I was about to say something, another cat attacked me and then left." Hawkeye whispered painfully.

The orange flamed Thunderclan leader felt sorry for him. How could such a warrior, fight so many cats at the same time. One way or the other, he is a strong cat. No one would fight with him. But, he showed his bravery to his clan and should be honored. When he is better, Firestar would hold a ceremony for him. Such a brave cat deserved one. He left Cinderpelt's den. He would have to call for a clan meeting. Even though he didn't want to, he had to tell the other cats what was going on. So he stepped onto the High Rock and called for a clan meeting.

"Let it be known that Bloodclan may want revenge on Thunderclan. They only want that because, we held Bone prisoner. Today, we encountered Bloodclan while on a patrol. They fought us and once again we won and Bone is our prisoner again. Let every cat know that anyone who touches him will be disciplined." Firestar yelled out.

He stepped off the High Rock to let them know the clan meeting was over. Graystripe gave Firestar a hard stare. One that said, how dare you keep that cat, we should kill him. But, Graystripe knew to keep his mouth shut. Sandstorm walked over to Firestar and rubbed against him. He felt comfortable with her by his side. But, sometimes he just couldn't get over how he felt about her. He loves her a lot, but, he stills loves Spottedleaf. He left her side and went into his den to sleep. Even though he wasn't tired, he fell asleep. In his dreams he could smell Spottedleaf's strong smell. So he called her name.

"Firestar trouble is coming to the forest. One will lie to you, and another will help you." Spottedleaf said.

Then she left. Firestar called out to her, but, there was no answer. Without her he felt lonely in his dreams. But, in the real world he didn't feel lonely only because he had Sandstorm. She is a brave loyal cat. That is one of the reasons he is in love with her. Then he thought, she is in love with me too. Even though he already knew that, he couldn't believe it. After all, he was a kittypet. But, she still loved him. She used to hate him, now she is madly in love with him. Every cat in the clan knew they loved each other. You could tell by how much time they spend with each other.

"Wake up it is time to go on a patrol. I need you to come with me so I can talk to you." Sandstorm whispered.

Firestar yawned, "Alright, I'm coming. Just let me get something to eat first."

He walked over to the fresh kill pile. It was small, even though there was at least three hunting patrols everyday. He picked himself a chaffinch and gulped it down in a couple of bites. Firestar thought that since Sandstorm needed to talk to him they would be the only two going. But, he was wrong, Cloudtail, Braveheart, and Graystripe were going with them. All of them had smiles on their faces. He just found it weird to see all of them smiling at him.

Halfway through the patrol the other cats stopped and faced Firestar. They just couldn't get the smiles off their faces.

Firestar said with a touch of sarcasm, "Tell me what is going on. And what is with the smiles on all of your faces? It is kind of creeping me out."

"Firestar I'm having your kits. That is why they are smiling. I told them before I told you. But, they already knew. So I wanted to tell you. That is why I have been seeing Spottedleaf a lot lately." Sandstorm meowed happily.

By the look on his face, you could tell that Firestar was happy and shocked at the same time. He walked over to Sandstorm and rubbed himself against her. He whispered something in her ear. Then they both laid down next to each other.

"Wait a minute we should be patrolling the border. Lets get going." Firestar said.

Graystripe answered, "I sent Hawkeye, Brambleheart, and Rockheart. They wanted to go on a patrol together. They said they would bring back some fresh kill to."

They turned around and started towards the camp. Once there, Firestar and Sandstorm went into the Thunderclan leader's den. There they fell asleep together. Since the Bloodclan fight Firestar could not sleep, but now with Sandstorm by his side he could.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That morning the Thunderclan leader woke up feeling good. Now, that he had someone to share the same den with, he sleeps really good. Before that, he couldn't sleep at all because he was lonely. It still is a surprise to him that Sandstorm is having his kits. Today, she would be going to the nursery, to wait until she had her kits. Without thinking he walked over to the warrior's den to get Graystripe and talk to him.

Firestar whispered, "Graystripe get up, I need to talk to you." the gray warrior mumbled and got up, and walked out with Firestar. "I just can't believe Sandstorm is having my kits. I need to think of names for them. Was this how you felt when you knew you were going to have kits? I'm like so happy. I am going to be a father. Isn't that great."

Graystripe just mumbled and walked over to the fresh kill pile. Firestar could tell why. He still grieved for his kits and Silverstream. Even though she has been gone for many moons, Graystripe couldn't get over her. Firestar almost forgot, today he had to make two kits an apprentice and give them mentors. Maybe Graystripe could mentor Stonekit and Cloudtail could mentor Icekit. Yes, that is good choices. When he looked around he could see that the clan cats were just emerging from their dens. So leaped onto the High Rock. He called out the familiar words.

"Let all cats gather around the High Rock for a clan ceremony."

He nodded towards Graystripe who went to tell the two kits. They both emerge from the nursery with proud looks on their faces. You could tell that they were really happy. Maybe, just maybe, these two kits would be great and loyal cats to their clan. When their the two kits sat in front of the High Rock. So the Thunderclan leader called out.

"Icekit and Stonekit step forward." both cats literally leapt forward. "Stonekit, I hope you will be loyal to your clan from now on and forever. I call upon Starclan to accept you by Stonepaw your apprentice name. I will now name your mentor, Graystripe, I hope you teach this cat all you know. He will be your apprentice, so look after him and make sure he will be safe." Stonepaw licked Firestar's shoulder and the Thunderclan leader touched his head. He then went touch noses with Graystripe. "Now Icekit I hope you will be brave for your clan. I call upon Starclan to accept you by your new name, Icepaw. Cloudtail step forward. You have been brave and loyal to your clan. You had a great mentor and I hope you pass on everything you know to Icepaw." Firestar announced. Icepaw stepped forward and licked Firestar's shoulder. The Thunderclan leader than touched his head. After that Icepaw tried his best to walk over to Cloudtail and touched noses with him.

The Thunderclan leader jumped off the High Rock to let them know the clan meaning was over. He went over to Graystripe and told him to tell Cloudtail that they should take their apprentices out. The gray warrior nodded his head and went to tell Graystripe. Today, they would explore the borders and learn the other clan scents. That shouldn't be to hard for them. They should have a lot of fun. Plus, they look very eager to learn. But, Firestar could just tell that they would be a handful.

He started walking then looked up, his paws were taking him to the nursery. There, he would check on Sandstorm. She left this morning out of the Thunderclan leader's den and came to the nursery. Firestar walked in and saw that Sandstorm had her kits. She was inside nursing them. They all looked really adorable.

"Sandstorm are you ok?" Firestar whispered. He didn't want to disturb the kits. They just looked so peaceful.

Sandstorm meowed, "Yes I'm okay. But, the kits won't stop feeding. They act like they haven't eaten in like forever. Well, this is the first time they have eaten. So, I can't blame them. They look very peaceful and beautiful. You can tell that they are your kits. They look almost just like you. There are two boys and 3 girls."

Firestar just nodded his head and licked Sandstorm's side. He then turned around and left. When out of the nursery he decided to go on a patrol. He only hopes that Graystripe and Cloudtail didn't take out their apprentices already. To his luck, they were just getting ready to leave. He trotted over to them and asked if they wanted to go on patrol and take their apprentices with them. This way they could learn the borders and the scents. That would be a lot of fun. So all five of them left the camp. Halfway through the patrol Firestar realized he forgot to leave someone in control. Well, someone had to see him leave to go on the patrol. He only hoped that someone would take control.

They finished the patrol and headed back to the camp. Only when they were at least ten rabbit hops away, did they hear cats screeching. All five of them rushed through the ravine. Inside the camp it smelled like Bloodclan. When Firestar looked around he could see that the Bloodclan warriors were trying to get Bone. But, the Thunderclan warriors that were left in the camp were fighting them. Then he noticed that one of them as trying to get into the nursery. He ran as fast as could and didn't stop. He crashed into the other cat like a missile. To his surprise, the cat spun through the air. Such an impact would have knocked the air out of a cat. But, this cat was very strong. Only to his surprise, Firestar was bigger. He grabbed the cat by the neck and started to swing him in the air. The tom let out screams of terror. The Thunderclan leader slammed him into the ground. Then, plowed right over him. The cat didn't move. He ran to the nursery to check on Sandstorm and the kits. They were alright, so he turned around and started to fight with another cat.

Firestar dodged the cats blow. He then grabbed it by the neck and bit down. The Thunderclan leader kept biting until he tasted blood. He dropped the cat and turned around to fight some more. After a while of fighting, the Bloodclan cats left. He looked around for Bone, only to see him pinning down Cloudtail. Before he could do anything, Icepaw and Stonepaw jumped on Bone. Bone went down with a thud. The two apprentices didn't let go of him. Firestar rushed over and took them off of Bone. Braveheart came back and started to watch him again. He wasn't hurt that bad. So, to Firestar's relief he wouldn't have to Cinderpelt. He looked around to search for more hurt cats, but none of the Thunderclan cats were hurt. So he rushed to the High Rock and got on top and called for a clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather under the High Rock" All the cats came. He forgot that there was only his kits that couldn't catch their own prey. "Braveheart bring forth Bone." The warrior obeyed his leader's order. "Now Bone tell me all of Bloodclan's secrets. And tell me what they planned on doing to the clans in the forest." Firestar hissed angrily.

Bone hissed, "You can't talk me into telling you my clans secrets. I would rather die first."

Firestar nodded his head angrily and Cloudtail. The white warrior rushed forward and hit Bone. The big massive tabby fell over. He got up groaning. Cloudtail bit him and Firestar yelled out.

"Tell me Bone or I will kill you. I will give you this only chance. Tell me and I won't let Cloudtail make you crowfood."

To Firestar's relief, Bone gave in. But, he could not forget Spottedleaf's prophecy. What if Bone lied to him. Then defiantly, he would have to be killed.

Bone hissed, "They plan on killing you kittypet. Taking the rest of your lives. I hope they do. Oh and, I plan on helping them. After all, they are my clan. You better watch your borders, because they will be back for me. This time, we will take all of your lives."

"I wish you would try mouse-brain. If you can't do the first two times, then what makes you think you could do it the third time!" Firestar hissed.

Bone just hisses back and Cloudtail clawed him. When Bone turned his head back, his muzzle was bleeding. Firestar laughed at him. The Bloodclan leader tried to attack the Thunderclan leader. But Cloudtail grabbed him and pinned him down. Braveheart and the white warrior dragged Bone back to where he was kept prisoner. Bone tried to protest but, gave up. What was the point to protest, if you were going to get hit anyways.

Firestar called to Graystripe. The gray warrior walked over. They both entered Firestar's den.

"Go check the borders. Bring at least three other warriors with you. They don't have to be warriors. But, if they go with they count as warriors." Firestar added.

Graystripe nodded his head. He ran over to the apprentice's den and got Stonepaw, his apprentice. Icepaw asked if he could go and Graystripe told him yes. The gray warrior went and asked Cloudtail to come too. The four cats left the ravine and went to check the borders. Firestar left to go to the nursery. When there he peeked inside. Only to see that Sandstorm and the kits were asleep. He was so proud.

He started to think, maybe I should talk to Bone alone. Yes, that would be a good idea. Then, he wouldn't feel threatened. With all the other warriors around, maybe he did feel threatened. So he walked over and told Braveheart to leave. The brown warrior obeyed his leader's command.

"What do you want kittypet? Don't think that I will tell you my clan secrets. I would never do such a thing. How could I betray my clan like that!" Bone hissed.

Firestar whispered, "Look I mean no harm to you. I came over here only to talk. You know that Bloodclan will never accept you as their real leader. I think that they still think of Scourge as their leader. So come on and talk to me. If you promise to help my clan, I will help you."

"Ok, I will help you. Only under one condition, you get my kits. I had kits with a orange she-cat. She will give them to you. That is why I kept on coming on Thunderclan territory. This is where she had my kits. So go and get them." Bone meowed.

How could Firestar believe him. After all he is a Bloodclan warrior. Well, if he would help Thunderclan, then the Thunderclan leader should help him. Firestar walked over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a plumped mouse. He gulped it down in one quick bite. Now, he could feel the strength and energy surge through him. It felt like the sun shining on his pelt. He rushed out the camp and headed to where Bone told him to go. He said right here, so it shouldn't be to far away. All of sudden he smelled Bloodclan, but, it was only one cat. He crouched down and stalked over, there lay Bone's kits and their mother.

Firestar meowed respectfully, "I am the Thunderclan leader. Bone is my prisoner, and he told me that you would give me his kits. He told me that if I got his kits, that he would help me defeat Bloodclan."

The orange she-cat replied, "You fool, you can't believe Bone. He has always been loyal to Bloodclan." Firestar gave her a hard look. "Well I guess you can take them. After all, they are ready to be made apprentices. Just make sure that if Bone does betray you, he doesn't take my kits. I don't want them to turn out like their father. Better yet, I don't want them to go with him. So take care of my kits."

She whispered something to them and rushed over to Firestar. He took both of them back to the camp. When he arrived with the kits, the cats left in the campo were giving him worried looks. He told the cats to go into his den and wait till he called them out. He jumped onto the High Rock and called for a clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough come before the High Rock for a clan meeting." All the cats listened and gathered before the High Rock. "I talked to Bone this morning. He has agreed to help us. But, he had one price. He wanted his kits. He told me where they were and I went and got them. Don't worry, they weren't in any other territory. They were on our territory."

"Why should we believe him. He's nothing but a mouse-brain fool." It was Halftail who spoke. He wan an elder and he had a good point.

Firestar spoke loud and clear, "I believe him. That should be good enough. Plus, if doesn't want any harm to come to his kits, then he will help us. I say this before Starclan, if Bone tries to harm this clan, I will bring his kits back to where I got them. If any other cat sees them if I bring them back, then chase them off. But, for now I think he will help us."

All the other cats agreed. So, he jumped off the High Rock to let them know the clan meeting was over. He walked into his den and told the two kits to come out. They couldn't be made apprentices just yet. He guided them to the nursery.

"Sandstorm, can you nurse two more kits? They need to eat." Firestar asked.

Sandstorm nodded her head yes. The Thunderclan leader led them into the nursery. Once there, they began to feed. He walked out of the nursery. When he turned around he could see that the camp was under attack.


End file.
